Pudding and Taruto
by ScarlettAnnabelleTuskino
Summary: this is a story bout tart and pudding slight ichigo and kisshu no there is no pai hes dead to me Rated M to be safe youll know why in chapter 2


**me: hello my people! :D**

**Kisshu: oh shit!**

**every1 else: hello!**

**me: kisshu! dont make me get my gun!**

**Kisshu: ill be good as long as i can be in the first one!**

**Me: too bad well you might come in dont count on it though**

**Ichigo: while they agrue ill do the disclaimer-**

**me: *covers ichigos mouth* i dont own TMM i dont want to and i dont own... *gasp*douh-nuts!**

* * *

**puddings pov**

**I got up and went to my room after my drunk boyfriend beat me.I went to the mirror and saw i had about eighteen briuses and a black eye.I left but before i did he caught my arm "Where do you think your going?"**

**"OUT!" i yelled "and oh yeah toby,Its over!" i yelled at him again and left.I showed up at ichigos house and knocked on the door after i knocked she opened it up and asked "what happened?" he face was ghost white "he-he-h-he did this to me!"**

**"pudding." she pulled me into a hug i flinched it hurt to be touched and since i started dating him i havent smiled once."ichigo?" i asked "yeah?"**

**"Why cant he just come back i miss him and it deepens my pain!" i sobbed into ichigos shirt and i stayed the night so i wouldnt have to face him my luck the kids were with my father in china and cant be hurt.I drifted off to sleep as soon as i laied my head on my pillow.**

* * *

Tarutos pov

i saw her run out of her house i wondered what was up with her it was in the middle of summer and she has on pants and a black jacket.i followed her to ichigos house and for the first time i saw her cry,it tore me up inside and i couldnt bare it i had to find out what was going on and do it fast.

* * *

pudding

I woke up screaming "TARUTO NOOOO~!" ichigo ran down stairs pendant in hand and a shotgun?"Pudding whats wrong i heard screaming!"

"its ok ichigo just a nightmare"i started to tear up and she sat down and tried to comfort me "so you really did miss me didnt you?" i shot up because i reconginized the voice "TARUTO?" i questioned "Yeah who else" i yhrew my arms around his neck and kissed him i didnt care about the pain it caused i just wanted to make sure my taru-taru was real and not a he pulled me back to look at me i turned away so he wouldnt see my black eye but i didnt move fast enough."what happened to you?" he looked concerned and angry at the same time "I-I-I- It was my'boyfriend' he was drunk and he beat me he also does it when hes sober too" i sobbed into his shirt and he comforted me "ill go make us some tea so we can explain and catch up" ichigo said as she got up."pudding i would have come back sooner but i was helping out on my planet it looks great now kinda" he laughed nervously which made me laugh no matter how bad it felt good to finally laugh,and at that moment i totally forgot about toby he was a waste of time."Pudding?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"i love you too taru-taru"

"do you have to call me that all the time?"

"hai!"i said in an excited ichigo came back with the tea and we talked for what seemed like 5 minuets but it had been 2 after i looked at the clack i saw the air in the middle of ichigos living room ripple to reveal an almost 20 year old kisshu,Mine and ichigos mouths dropped open hers wider than mine."k-k-kisshu!" she managed to stutter out in shock "Yes koenko-chan?" as he sais that she jumped up almost flipping the coffee table over,and hugged was as shocked as the rest of us then i stood up and almost fell over from the pain in my leg,aparently i didnt see the big cut on my leg and when i stood up it opened up and started ran and got a wet cloth to clean it and stop the bleeding i felt like i was a huge burden on ichigo expically since she was ichigo came back in the room i asked if i could tell the guys that she was carring a baby and she just nodded her head yes.I knew what she was thinking she was thinking what would happen if kisshu would still love her even with a baby."guys?" i started "yeah" they replied "first kisshu can i talk to you in private?"

"yeah sure." we went to ichigos room and i told him to sit and he sat on her bed."ok kisshu ichigo loves you and has since you left.i paused and he said "really wow wait what happened to masaya?"

"well ichigos pregnate and when masaya found out he dumped her and her child is a product of rape..."i trailed off then i looked at kisshu he had a look of anger in his eyes then i asked "kisshu are you ok you look angry and you also look guilty?"

"Yeah im okay but the real question is are you ok?"

"yeah i am now since tarutos here" i said gleefuly then we left ichigos room and i limped over to taruto and sat down next to him and he put his arm around me i turned redder than a tomato even a rose would be kisshu went over to ichigo and kissed her,no shocker there,she looked shocked then i turned to taruto and noticed he cut his hair is pigtails were gone but he still had his adorable ears 'yay' i thought then realized his clothes changed they were like kisshus but they were red.I thought back to the last time i looked at myself before toby i had long golden blonde hair and had great curves my breasts were in a d cup which made me excited."Hey people?"i asked in a sweet voice "yeah?" they all replied "After im better since ichigo hasnt got her baby bump yet can we go to my favorite club plz plz plz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz?" i begged like a kid then taruto looked at me "as long as youll let me heal you." he said in a serious voice "ok i said gleefully as i did when i was taru-taru healed my leg and my briuses my blackeye was left but the couldnt heal that so ichigo covered it up with left since it was 7 when i got to ichigos we slept for an hour then we talked for 2 and a half so its...(mumbels to self)... 10:30 perfect the club is open and has been for 30 minutes so it should be full of we got there we got in free since i knew the owner he was gay but knew how to manage a club i envied him i cant even manage a small we opened the door my favorite song was blasting i drug ichigo and the guys on the floor ichigo and i danced and sang while dancing when the guys saw us they had the 'ah what the heck' look on their faces then started dancing then the song changed and it went like this:

It's summertime  
Ladies looking hot  
Shaking up what they've got  
Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon

Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook my my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
Don't wanna wait no more  
(Ha ha ha)  
You got what I'm searching for

Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)  
Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!

Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction, whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
It's the magic on the floor  
(Ha ha ha)  
I don't wanna wait no more

Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you (and i want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here  
Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Right here  
now bring your body to me right here  
she's got the finest body I fear  
shake your booty off  
shake it off in high gear  
and she runs her fingers to my ear  
and all the black mons got white fear  
and she shakes her booty right here  
now pump up the volume right here

(woah woah woah)  
It's rifing  
(woah woah woah)  
Give me the whine now

C'mon!

[3x]  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Lo cuero, toca los cueros  
Loca e que ta!  
She's crazy!

ichigo and i loved it not so sure about the guys i think they were uncomfortable having to hide their i was deep in thought the owner came over to talk to me tart tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention and i almost face-planted the floor.

* * *

Me: haha cliffe!~nya

Kisshu: well since i was in it ill be good

ichigo: awwww! 9is it a girl or boy and why did it have to be a by product of rape?

Me:would have rather fu*ked kisshu?

ichigo: ...

Kisshu: hah i knew she liked my body!

Me: well i know i do but im not a mew or am i?

allbutkisshu: Dun Du Dun!

Kisshu: *backs away slowly*

Me:well bye see you next chapter!

*pounces kisshu and kisses him*

(announcement: no i didnt rape kisshu)

R&R


End file.
